Band and strip heaters are typically custom fabricated in accordance with the particular specifications of the end user. Besides specifying the particular performance characteristics and operating factors desired in a particular heater unit, such as voltage, wattage, power supply, dimensional and other special requirements, the end user also specifies the particular lead or terminal configuration necessary for adaptation of the heater to the particular application in question. A wide variety of lead and/or terminal configurations are available and adaptable for use with band and strip type heaters and such configurations may vary considerably from one application to another. Typical of the known band and strip heater constructions including lead and/or terminal connections associated therewith are those shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,203,197; 3,872,281; and 3,889,362.
Since current manufacturing techniques usually mandate that the lead and terminal arrangement for a particular band or strip heater be attached during the assembly process, manufacturers of such heaters have been somewhat reluctant to carry a large stock inventory of such heaters covering a wide variety of such lead/terminal variations. Instead, manufacturers typically wait until receiving a particular order from an end user before manufacturing and assembling such heaters. Consequently, quick delivery of the end product is often times hindered due to the manufacturing process since the manufacturer may not have a heater in stock meeting all of the specifications and requirements of the end user, particularly, the necessary lead and/or terminal configuration as discussed above. As a result, often times, the manufacturer may attempt to modify the lead and/or terminal arrangement associated with heaters already in stock which otherwise meet all of the specifications and requirements of the end user so as to achieve a quicker delivery time. Such modification efforts often times reduce the overall performance and dependability of the modified heater due to disassembly and re-assembly of the lead and/or terminal portion of such heater as well as other factors. The present heater construction alleviates this particular problem by enabling the basic heater to be fabricated and assembled without any lead and/or terminal connection associated therewith as will be hereinafter explained.
During the fabrication and assembly of conventional band and strip heaters, it is also common practice to crimp or stake the terminal end portions of the electrical winding or heater element to the insulation sheet material and/or other components associated therewith for ultimate connection to the particular lead/terminal arrangement utilized. This staking of the electrical resistance means to the particular insulation material utilized within the heater often times causes cracks or other damage to such insulation material. This is particularly true when the heater is curved into a band type heater. This cracking and damage around the staking point decreases performance and reliability of the heater since the winding lead attached thereto has a tendency to loosen, short out, oxidize during operation, and/or cause other performance problems. This problem is likewise alleviated by the present heater construction as will be hereinafter explained.